


What he wants

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: Data-Roxas wants to find out who the mysterious girl is and asks Sora for help via email.





	1. Chapter 1

Who was she again? He can't remember... but they were friends. And his real self would know. The one who is alive. The one made of flesh. 

And not a bunch of numbers like him. 

"..I know... Axel.. and Namine.. and Hayner..." He lists the names off. Everyone he knows but there's one person he's missing and its driving him crazy! She was important, he KNOWS she is. But her name... 

And why.. does he feel guilty about it? 

**...................................**

 

He searches through the data one more time, hacking down corrupted files and nodes along the way. Hoping to find something. But then... 

He stops. What if one of these corrupted things is... is her? What if he accidentally ki--?! 

Head hurts. Back to searching. 

 

**......................................................**

 

No luck here either. He does have one more option though.. he can send a message to the real world. And hopefully he'll get an answer. He hopes that it will be an answer and not a question. 

 

............... 

"So... I just type these letters and it'll pop up on the screen?" 

"For goodness-- Sora, I JUST finished explaining this to you!" Kairi rolled her eyes. Keyblade master, sure. Savior of worlds or whatever, sure. But there was no denying that Sora is as dim as a dying light bulb. Why does she like him again?...

Oh yeah. Heh. Goofy grin, no pun intended. And that happy-go-lucky attitude. "Just teasing, Kai!" He sits at the desk, "Hey, go back to your house so I can send you an email! To make sure it works!"

"Seriously? Why don't you send it while I'm still here?"

"What? Nah, thats no fun. C'mon!"

Kairi gives a sigh but gives in, "Fine. I'll run home now." She leaves the house after saying good-bye to Sora's mother. The poor woman had been so happy to see her son. Maybe it was because of all the adventuring, but Sora... kind of brushed her off to see his friends. Just yesterday he wanted to go on the gummi ship and visit Donald and Goofy but Kairi bought him the computer to keep entertained, keep him home. They're teenagers right? Ignoring parents is like, their one true goal until they realize they're little shits and grow out of it. At least, thats what Kairi's father is always saying. The girl did tell Sora's mother about it and went ahead and bought her a laptop. Technology is still fairly new to their little island town but its still exciting.  


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to come back to this just to write about something different. Schools coming up so thats always exciting. On the plus side, Halloween's coming up!

"How...to...use... email.." He forgot again. Kairi showed him three times earlier and he wasn't paying attention. Man, and he JUST promised to send her something! Well, not promise, he simply said he would but-- argh! Its the same thing! He moved the mouse again, determined to get it this time and clicks the mail icon twice. There! It opened. Now uhm... new mail? Maybe? Yeah! Now.. email... address? Whats her email address? Damn it! 

Sora reached for the phone to give Kairi a call and ask but then he heard a little  _Ping!_ and a message popped up. Someone emailed him already? Who is it? 

**From: Roxas.**

Ro... But... he's.... 

Sora clicked it. The message was fairly short. It just read, 

**Do you know who she is?**

She? She who? Does Roxas mean Kairi? He clicked on the bottom where Kairi said he could type, the only part he really remembered. 

**Hoo do u meen?**

Send. 

A reply came back almost immediately. 

**Where did you learn how to spell?**

**Eets been a long tyme.**

A few minutes passed. Its true, Sora wasn't really too educated to begin with. School had always bored him, he had trouble focusing in class. To be fair, Riku is a bit out of it too but unlike Sora he picked up the books pretty fast. Sora preferred doing everything that wasn't reading. 

**Anyway, I mean a girl with... with black hair.**

**I no a lot of gerls wit black hare.**

**Well, the truth is, I can't remember her too well. I was hoping you would remember.**

"..was hop..hop..ing... you w-woould re...remem..remember.." Sora read the words carefully. Maybe he should start reading again. He was lucky he could read that letter from Kairi in the Realm of Darkness. After telling Roxas that he would try and look around, Sora searched through an address book he stumbled upon and found one belonging to his mother.... 

**Hi, Mom. I need hep.**

He didn't talk with his mother yet. When they arrived back on the island he said hi to her sure, but then it was right off to see his other friends. Even Riku spent time with his parents. Sora's dad was never around so it was just him and his mom.... Man, he's been a jerk. 

**Come downstairs. What do you need help with, sweetie?**

Roxas can wait, right? He needs to make it up to his mom first. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never played it, but I did think ReCoded was a decent little game. Story-wise it served no purpose HOWEVER I do think that Sora was actually smarter in Coded compared to how he is in the other games. I dunno, there's just something in his lines that him seem... less stupid. Being naive and charming are his key traits but at least in 1 through 2 he had a backbone although I personally think in 2 he was Disneyfied.

Roxas gets close to finding her. It was a fragment, a tiny fragment of data containing a blurry image of.. someone... the girl with black hair. Then it just changed into Sora around the same time Roxas recieved a message from the boy. 

**Hey, I know its been a while.. hows it gooing?**

**You're grammer has improved.**

**Yeah, my mom has been ehpling me out.**

**What?**

**Helping. Sorry.**

**Oh.** Roxas paused before looking at the screen in front of him,  **what is a 'mom'?**

Sora was a bit shocked. How could he not know what a mom is? Isn't he.. uhm... living at the same time as Sora himself? Wait, how DOES that work exactly?... Kairi never brings up that blonde-haired girl.. Namine.. and true, he never talks about Roxas to anyone. Kinda like they both... never existed.. 

**A mom is someone, a lady, who teaches you things and loves you more then anybody else!**

**Oh. I don't have one. Am I supposed to?**

How is he supposed to answer that? And better yet how is Roxas even talking to him right now, if this IS 'the' Roxas. His Nobody. I mean.. his mom, this island was swallowed up by darkness so shouldn't his mother have a Nobody and a Heartless too?.. Shouldn't everybody now that he thinks about it? Urgh... this is too confusing. Just go with it. 

**Uh I'm not sure. See, to have a mom she has to uhm... birth you.**

**What is birth?**

**Oh boy.. uh birth is uh.. Hey! You're using a computer right now? You can just look it up!**

**Okay.** Two minutes past  **It looks weird.**

 **What does?** Ten seconds later, Sora immediately regretted asking,  **AHHH don't send me pictures! My mom will kill me if she sees one of my friends sending me this stuff!**

**We're friends?**

**Well, yeah of course. I said I would help you right? OH! Speaking of that, still no luck on my end.**

**Did you even ask anyone?**

**...No. Look you were pretty vague. I can't go looking for every black-haired girl and asking hey do you know my younger brother?**

**Brother? Whats that?**

**Its a sibling. Another kid a mom look after along with you, you know?**

**No.**

**Oh.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack in the Box serves a fruit loop cereal shake and its actually pretty good.


End file.
